Aryth Targaryen
General Information Username: /u/epsilon523 Name: Aryth Targaryen Age: 22 Kingdom: Valyrian Desire: Love, War, and Dragons Family Wife: ? Father: Daemon Targaryen (Deceased) Mother: Daena Targaryen (Deceased) Siblings: 2 brothers, 3 sisters (Self not included) Aunts/Uncles/Cousins Traits and Attributes Traits : 15 Genius: 8 Formidable Fighter: 5 Brave: 2 Honorable: 0 Disfigured: 0 Family Person: 0 Appearance and History Appearance: Rugged and caring. Has well maintained long silver hair drawn into a ponytail and the signature purple eyes of a Targaryen. Aryth is kind to most, believing that what one presents to the world comes back onto yourself. Though he is kind in his down time he has been known to enjoy swordplay and battle which has left him with a massive scar across his back, from a severe injury that occurred in one of his battles. Though hardened by battle, Aryth always greets the people kindly. History: Aryth was quite the little scamp most of his life. He always fought with the lesser boys in the streets looking to make a name for himself. He sought to rise above the people not as a ruler, but as their treasured hero. He was no idiot, he knew of the old tales and heard of catastrophes such as the Doom, in times of trouble the world needed heroes and he sought to be the greatest. He'd ride into battle on a mighty dragon with his Valyrian Sword, Dragon's Wrath, on his hip, shouting a battle cry to strike fear into those who would rise against the people. Though Aryth's father had other plans for his boy. He saw the mind hidden behind the warrior and sought to nurture it. Whenever Aryth couldn't escape his father's watchful eyes, he would study the working of the world in hopes to please his father. Soon he came to grasp concepts children his age couldn't even begin to understand, this only made Aryth happier. If his skills in combat ever failed him, he always could help the people with his intelligence, and some say that was the better way. So Aryth pushed on trying to become the man his father knew he could become. After the death of his father, Aryth was torn up inside. Despite being consumed with the loss of his father, Aryth ventured into battle as he always had. Till this point Aryth had always defeated his enemies, no matter how hard the battle. But on this day Aryth had been bested. A knight of unknown origin struck him down on the battlefield, splitting his back open from his shoulder to his lower back. That day weighed heavy on Aryth's mind, the brush with his mortality left him weary. It left more than just a scar on his back, it left a sense of mortality that he had never experienced before. As Aryth went on, his boyish ways of fighting gave way to his honed battle skills and his childish thoughts turned to visions for the future of the kingdom. He was well on the path to becoming something more than just another man. So he fought on, taking it all in stride. Seeing every victory as a mark of his growth, and taking every loss as a new experience to help him advance his skills. Over the years he has learned much, but he knows there is much more for him to experience and see. Category:Players Category:Valyria